Odd Fox V2
by FenrirHunter
Summary: To escape hellish lives we immerse ourselves into the world of books and other tasks but with the endless technological advances there has been a new way to lose yourself it is known as 'Second Life' our hero Naruto has had a rough past and has recently moved to Konoha but sadly as fast as he could run his past was slowly catching up with him. Yaoi SasuNaru and other pairings


**Hey everyone, this is Odd Fox version 2.0 as those who read in the author note i left in the original i had no more inspiration to continue that particular plot line and decided to stop and then start this, it is a crossover still of Naruto and 1/2 Prince but it will be now set in a AU world with a deeper plot line that should be good (Fingers Crossed). **

**I am sorry to those who enjoyed the original but i hope you will all give this one a fair go.**

**Anyway Enjoy Odd Fox 2.0 don't forget to review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yu Wo**

* * *

When one's life is hell we try to find ways to escape it, some read to be in a different world, some write others travel but in the new world with it endless technological advances there has been a new world created it is known as 'Second Life' it is the latest of many virtual reality games. It boast of a 99% realism, it was released worldwide almost a year after it was originally released due to issues with the creator.

This is how my story started, one faithful day when my guardian had given me a present for my sixteenth birthday but I think I am getting a little ahead of myself why not go into a bit of my back story, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my life, both of them.

I woke up to blinding light I tried to turn my head away but it just followed me then I heard them talking

"He's awake, pupil dilation is normal no signs of head injuries but have him take one of these after each meal"

"Thank you Tsunade"

"Anything for the brat"

"Iruka?" I looked up at the face of my guardian he was still fuzzy

"Naruto? Oh thank God" he pulled me up off the bed and into a hug

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Tsunade was treating you"

"Baa-chan?"

"Just cause your sick won't stop me from hitting you if you keep calling me that"

"Sorry, why am I in the hospital?"

"Iruka would you get us some coffee, please?"

"Sure no problem, I'll be back soon"

We watched Iruka walk out the door the Tsunade turned back to me

"You were found beaten bloody on the side of the road, what the hell have you gotten into boy"

"I haven't, the most I remember I had finished detention and was making my way to my apartment then nothing. It was because of my history wasn't it?"

"The people here are closed minded it not your fault" Tsunade was clutching my hand she looked so sad, my mother was her best friend.

"Iruka is planning to move me isn't he?"

"Yes but I will be going with you as well"

"But what about your job here?"

"I have been accepted as the head of Konoha's hospital"  
"Konoha that is where we are going?"

"Yes" Iruka said as he entered the room he was smiling

"You will have a new start there, a new school, friends"

"I would like that" I was smiling now even if my face looked like hell.

The drive was tiring it was nearly eight hours and being in a truck was not comfortable

"How much longer till we get there" I was feeling antsy

"For the last time we are close" Iruka said through clenched teeth

"Please shut your trap" Tsunade said

They were both getting annoyed at my behaviour, but just as Iruka said we were travelling down the street that our new house was on.

We stopped outside a simple two story house.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto" Iruka said as he hopped out of the truck

"How did you afford this?"

"He had a little help" Tsunade said

"Thank you Baa-chan"

Between the three of us we had most of the essentials unpacked in the house apparently a few friends of Iruka's will be coming tomorrow to help out, after I finished dinner I excused myself and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled off the large shirt I wore then I padded over to the bathroom through the door in my room, using the mirror I looked at the latest bruises that littered my body. I was lucky that I didn't break anything.

I turned on the shower to it hottest temperature that I could stand I hissed when the hot water hit my cuts, man that hurt.

When I was done I towelled off then put on an old pair of boxers then slipped into bed. Sleep came to me easily my one way to escape.

"Yo, Naruto can you get me a drink?" Kakashi asked as he place a box down in the living room, Kakashi was Iruka's friend and he was the last to show up after a few hours of watching Iruka and Kakashi interact it made me suspect of a deeper connection between the two.

"Why do I have to get it" I said

"Because you are not carrying boxes"

"You're only doing that because Iruka threatened to burn your book if you didn't help"

"Don't remind me Dolphin-Chan can be so evil sometimes"

I gave up and grabbed a handful of drinks, might as well get some for everyone

"Ah what an inspiring act of Youthfulness bring us all refreshments to help stave off the thirst of hard work" I only just stopped myself from face palming as I heard Gai. Gai was the first to arrive he was odd, he had a fondness for green jumpsuits if that wasn't weird enough he had a bowl cut and thick caterpillar eyebrows after gaging for a minute I got to know him and he wasn't too bad.

I handed Gai his drink and carried on to Asuma and Kurenai who was resting due to being pregnant they both went to school with Iruka apparently Konoha was Iruka's hometown.

"Thank you Naruto, looks like Iruka has been looking after you well" Kurenai said as she accepted her drink

"He is the greatest I don't know where I would be if not for him" I really didn't I was living in an orphanage and I was hated by every person for what reason I never knew then one day Iruka rescued me and told me I wouldn't have to go back there ever again.

"I heard you are going to turn sixteen this year are you excited?"

"Yep Iruka is planning something big for me since this is a new town"

I said goodbye and finished handing out the drinks once that was done I sat on the porch and had a drink of my own.

"What do you think of it here so far?" I looked up and saw Iruka he was leaning on the post

"I think I will like it here" Iruka ruffled my hair then took a seat

"Me too, Kit"

Iruka pulled into the car park of my new school Konoha High, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"You'll do good plus I'll be teaching one of your classes so you won't have to worry"

"Thanks"

Iruka walked with me to the office where I got my schedule, locker number and a map of the school.

Iruka had to go shortly after leaving me to find my first class by myself, I slumped down and trugged on ward in the direction shown on the map until I reached 'Room 3b' I knocked on the door and the teacher answered.

"What you teach here too?" I looked up at the cloth face of Kakashi

"Yes now you are late" he moved back and let me enter the room

"Class this is the new student, Naruto Uzumaki" I stood looking at the class not really paying any attention to their faces

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am sixteen and I live with my guardian Iruka and I like eating ramen"

"Good now why don't you take a seat next to Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand" I looked at the arm that raised up and made my way to the empty seat.

Once the lesson got underway I slipped one of my earbuds in and pressed play on my ipod soon The Used song 'The Bird and the Worm' started playing and I absently wrote the notes from the board.

You know those moment you heard about the new kid getting annoyed by the school's bullies this was what happened to me.

"Hey newbie" I turned to hear who said only to be pushed into my locker

"What do you want?" I said as I removed myself from the locker

"We thought we should let you know about the student safety fee you must pay"

I smiled and only just stopped myself from laughing

"Protection, from you guys?"

"Whats so funny?"

"Last thing I need is protection from a shitty bully who probably can't fight his way out of a cardboard box" now I was laughing it was preposterous

"You brat!" the guy lifted his fist to punch me and I got ready

"Naruto!" the bully was stopped and I recognized Iruka's voice

"Yes Iruka-Sensei"

"If you get detention on the first day I won't buy ramen for a week"

"What, I didn't even start this one" I looked from Iruka to the guy who was lowering his fist

"Doesn't matter, now on to your next class" I slunk off but not slamming my shoulder into the other guy who swore.

I was seated next to Sasuke again and in nearly every class it made sense as most teachers used an alphabetise seating chart, Lunch couldn't have come earlier

"Hey you're the new kid Naruto right" I looked up from my book to see a smiling guy

"Yeah that's me, uh who are you?"

"Oh I'm Kiba I am supposed to show you around school but I kind of skipped the first few classes"

"That make sense it nice to meet you"

"Would you like to come sit with my friends and I?"

I looked pass him to the table of his friends who were covertly trying to look over at me then I looked back a Kiba

"Sure" I packed up my bag and followed him over

"Naruto this is Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinata and Tenten" as Kiba pointed them out each raised their hands in turn

"Nice to meet you all I'm Naruto"

"Hey Naruto have you heard of this new game 'Second Life', it's being released here in a few weeks" Kiba asked trying to start up a conversation

"No, I never really had much time for games"

"What I thought everyone had heard of Second Life?" Ino asked sounding shocked

"What is so good about it?"

"It the first game to achieve 99% Realism, I has five continents you get to choose which one, then there is the huge selection when it comes to characters everything from race to how big your feet should be"

Wow I never knew games had gotten this good had I been living in a hole for the past –nearly – sixteen years, during lunch I was taught about 'Second Life' it sounded great and now like the others I couldn't wait for it to arrive.

And it was over that simple conversation about games that I made some great friends.

I had now been at school for a couple of weeks and with each passing I was getting excited about the up and coming release of 'Second Life'. Soon I was sitting at the table with my friends opening presents.

"This is one from Tsunade and myself" Iruka said hand me a wrapped box, I opened it up slowly then I jumped up and hugged them both

"Thank you, thank you"

"Well are you going to show everyone else" Sakura asked

"Iruka and Tsunade got me a Second Life Helmet"

"Congratulations, you'll have to wait though it doesn't go live until eleven tonight"

"What, damn I wanted to start right away" I pouted and Iruka laughed

"Come on you lot we still have some party time left"

Later that night I sat on my bed and watched the clock with my helmet in my hands the cartridge already inserted at 10:59 I put my helmet on and closed my eyes I knew when it turned eleven I was pulled into the dark then mere second later I was blinded by a white light

=**In Game**=

"Welcome Player to Second Life, Congratulations on being the first to log in from your country "

I looked at the speaker who was seated in a floating egg chair it was a girl

"Are you ready to create your character now?"

"Give me a second to be able to see properly… okay I would like to start now"

"Good now first we will infrared and sound wave scan you, complete now please pick your race" as she said the words different avatar races appeared there were too many to list I kind of just stood there dumbly

"You look like you could need a helping hand"

"Yes Please"

The woman looked from me to a list that appeared in front of her

"No, none of these seem right, hold on there is one it will require you to use your one wish for being the first to log in"

"Would I be able to see it before I decide?"

"I think I could swing that" the other races flashed out the another flashed in it looked human then I looked closer a tail uncurled from around his waist and on his head was two wolf ears

"You Like?"

"Is it possible to change the animal aspects to another animal?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Um… a fox"

"Just give me a second" and then it was a fox ears and tail

"I'll take it"

"Excellent now I will add the data we got from you to the avatar"

Soon there I was looking at a buck naked version of myself with blond fox ears and a tail luckily covering the goods

"Now do you wish to change anything?"

"Could you add three whiskers like scars on each cheek, I'll keep everything else the same"

"Done now what would you wish to call yourself?"

"Kitsune"

"Perfect now last but not least which continent would you like to begin on?"

"Central"

"Thank you now please enjoy your game, oh be careful of some of the girls they can get pretty bad"

"What" the woman just laugh but before I could get anything out my avatar and I crashed together

"You'll see" was all I heard before the darkness from before got me again.


End file.
